Let it be so
by LUSINE
Summary: Gillian gets into car crash. Cal takes care of her.


**Let it be so**

It was already past noon and Gillian hadn`t shown up to work. She was never late. She was not answering her phone, didn`t call in sick so everyone was worried. Cal even sent interns to check if she was at home, but they couldn`t find her anywhere.

Several hours have passed and there was still no sign of Gillian. Cal couln`t find his place, he was pacing in the corridors, yelling, being miserable to everyone. He decided to go out and search for her himself, though he was not sure where she could be, he wasn`t even sure that it was a good idea, but he couldn`t wait anymore. As he was reaching the elevator button his phone rang.

"Hello." The voice said. "Is this Cal Lightman?"

"Yeah." Cal said confused.

"Mr Lightman I`m calling from The George Washington University Hospital." Cal`s heart skipped a bit. "We found your number in Mrs Foster`s phone book. We want to inform you that Mrs Foster is in the hospital, she got into a car accident."

Cal`s world crashed right at the moment, he maybe even stopped breathing for a second, he was standing still not wanting to believe what he just heard.

"Sir? Are you all right?" the voice said.

"Yeah… yeah I`m ok." Cal composed himself. "How is she?"

"She has some injuries, we did an emergency surgery. She is stable now."

Cal was in a shock, completely lost.

"I`ll… I`ll be right there." Cal said and hung up.

Cal rushed to the hospital. The ride didn`t take long cause he was driving too fast, he even may have got some tickets, but he didn`t care about that. All the way to hospital he was thinking what if he loses Gillian. She is his best friend, his rock. For a long time he didn`t want to admit to himself but he also loved her. Gillian was the perfect woman for him, but was he good enough for her?

Cal breeze in to the hospital.

"Hello, can you tell me which is Gillian Foster`s room?" Cal asked the woman in the reception.

The woman went through the book, which took her couple of seconds, but it seemed hours for Cal.

"Room 405, the last door on the left." The woman finally said.

"Thank you." Cal said and run to the room.

When he entered the room he abruptly stopped. A lot of tubes and wires were connected to her, she was pale. For some minutes Cal couldn`t make himself to go closer to her. He had never thought he would see Gillian in this kind of situation, it broke his heart. A nurse entered the room to check how Gillian was doing.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Cal asked in such a low voice nurse wasn`t sure he was talking to her.

"Yeah, she is doing good, must be out of anesthesia in couple of hours." nurse said warmly and left.

Cal was still standing in the same place. Finally he walked to Gillian`s bed. He moved a chair closer to the bed and sit down taking her hand in his. He spent hours just sitting there and holding her hand.

"Come on Gillian, wake up please." Cal begged "Darling I can`t handle seeing you like this. Don`t give up please."

Hours had passed, doctors came checked on her, she was still unconscious. Doctors told Cal she would be ok, her body needed some rest. She would wake up soon. When they left cal sat next to Gillian and held her hand again. Cal fall asleep holding her hand.

When he woke up hours later Gillian was up and looking at him.

"You slept here?" Gillian asked

"You are awake? Thank god" Cal said hugging her.

"Oh Cal, careful the tubes are still here."

"Sorry darling" Cal said sitting back. "You scared the shit out of me Gill, don`t do this again" Cal said sheepishly.

"I`m sorry"

Gillian stayed at the hospital for six days and Cal didn`t leave her side even for a minute. When she got checked out of hospital doctors said she needed someone to take care of her. Cal decided to take her to his house. Gillian wasn`t sure about this.

"I`ll take good care of you. You can`t be alone at your home."

"But I don`t want to be a burden for you Cal. It`s enough you stayed with me all these days in the hospital."

"I did it with love, I`m not gonna leave you alone." Cal said genuinely.

When they got home Cal took Gill`s stuff to the guest room.

"What would you like to eat dear?" Cal asked heading to kitchen.

"Whatever you have Cal."

"Is chicken soup ok?"

"You have a chicken soup?" Gill asked laughing

"Don`t make fun of me Gill, I thought you just got out of hospital and you`ll want soup." Cal said making a hurt face.

"Oh sorry, Ok doctor Lightman I`ll eat a soup." Gillian said still laughing.

Cal was making soup, while Gillian sat in there watching Cal cooking.

"What are you looking at?" Cal asked palyfully

"You mister, I like how you to the kitchen stuff." Gillian said in a seductive voice.

Cal smiled warmly.

"I`m glad you are ok, I was so scared when I heard you were in hospital Gill."

"I know Cal, thank you for being there for me all this time I appreciate that very much." Gillian said smiling.

When dinner was ready they moved to dinner room, sat around table to eat. Cal opened a bottle of wine, poured two glasses. Handed one to Gillian.

"To the bravest woman I know." Cal rised his glass

"To the kindest man I know."

"Cheers."

They ate making a little talk about their job, stuff in general. They both were enjoying it. After dinner Gillian helped Cal to wash the dishes and they decided to watch TV before going to sleep. Gillian made herself comfortable on the coach next to Cal putting her head on his shoulder he put her hand around her.

"Thanks again Cal for everything." Gillian said almost asleep

"No need to thank me Gill, I couldn`t leave you alone. You are the love of my life…" Cal blurt out

"What did you say?" Gillian suddenly felt no need to sleep.

"Yeah Gill I love you and I couln`t leave you alone, I couldn`t… I wanted to say this earlier but couldn`t find the courage, but yeah I love you, I`ll love you always." Cal said relieved.

Gillian was sitting there her mouth hanging open. Cal Lightman just said that he loves her? She couldn`t believe that after so many years of foreplay he just told her about his feelings. She was happy but also confused and didn`t know what to say.

"I love you too Cal." Gillian simply said and went to kiss Cal.

The End


End file.
